The Guardian Angel
by Renata Holloway
Summary: SANA/One-shot.A few people left the island. Some were rescued and others tragically were not. Is Sawyer dreaming about the only woman who could challenge him? Dream or reality? 4 Season.


Disclaimer: Lost and its characters belong to J.J. Abrams and ABC Television.

Genre: Romance/Supernatural

Summary: A few people left the island. Some were rescued and others tragically were not. Is Sawyer dreaming about the only woman who could challenge him? Dream or reality? SANA. One shot.

Note: This is an English version to my story "O Anjo da Guarda" originally in Portuguese.

Please review!!!

**The Guardian Angel**

He feels his body pounding against the rough waves and hears their muffled sound as he tumbles under the water.

The water is like liquid steel and his body is wracked with pain as he is tossed around the sea.

Sawyer feels his nostrils being invaded by the salty liquid and this causes him an uncomfortable pain that makes it hard for him to breathe.

Even so, he needs to survive - the only thing that Sawyer has on his mind.

Three months living on that island and Sawyer has survived so many things, why couldn't he survive now?

The helicopter was so far away now, approaching the rescue ship. Kate would be fine off of that island and would find happiness in Jack's arms. Their story could have a happy ending.

Swimming against the current, Sawyer feels his bones aching like they are about to break. He fights hard to make it to the beach.

Besides fighting the strong current and tortuous waves he fears the ominous sharks below which could prevent him from reaching his final destination

Sawyer will keep fighting even if he reaches the beach only to perish from exhaustion!

Sawyer pulls his head out of the water and tries to see the horizon. He feels the hot sun on his back and knows that he is close.

He's decided to remove his shirt to lighten his burden and with a burst of energy Sawyer forces his arms to move forward in the ocean to find his way.

"Beach, beach, beach…" Sawyer repeats over and over again in his mind like a cadence, to keep his mind focused on his goal…to make it alive to the beach!

These were the longest moments of his life, but Sawyer finally feels rough rocks and sand beneath his feet and realizes that he's reached the beach.

At that moment he feels such euphoria to be alive and breathes deeply, falling down on his knees in the wet sand on the beach.

He sees a solitary person sitting under a tree. The tide has risen and the tree line was close to the sea. Sawyer gets up and rubs his eyes in an attempt to clear his vision.

Juliet is the sole person sitting there, holding a bottle of Dharma Rum, her eyes lost on the horizon.

"A good day for a swim!" He says sarcastically, flicking his wet blond hair.

"What are you doing here?" Juliet asks amazed looking at Sawyer as if he were a ghost.

He doesn't answer. He just looks at the bottle of rum at her feet and asks. "What are you celebrating?"

"I'm not celebrating." She says solemnly and points her finger towards the sea.

Sawyer follows her finger with his eyes and sees a large amount of black smoke on the horizon. Something has exploded on the sea. His mind thinks quickly. The ship! The helicopter!

Then everything comes back to him all at once. He'd jumped out of the helicopter and fell into the sea to save his friends.

To save Kate. But now everybody was dead. Kate was dead!

"Kate!" He stammers and stumbles backwards. He has never felt this way before, so exposed, so hopeless…so helpless. His body feels drained because of his efforts to make it to the beach and he can no longer stand on his feet.

"James!" Juliet cries when he falls unconscious into the sand.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer opens his eyes and realizes that he is overcome by darkness. His breathing quickens. He's almost panicking. Nothing makes sense. Is he dead?

He tries to speak, but he can't form the words. He feels a warm, soft hand on his face. A voice whispers into his ear. "It's going to be alright…you're going to be fine."

He hear's a woman's soothing voice and feels a gentle touch on his face in the darkness. Sawyer tries to see who she is.

Finally, he sees beautiful dark eyes tenderly looking down at him. Those eyes were so familiar to him…

"Who are…you?" He asks. He still feels lightheaded as he senses footsteps walk away from him. The hand that was touching his face leaves him and the darkness is gone. A torch illuminates the tent.

Sawyer realizes that he is in a tent on the beach covered with an Oceanic blanket. The woman touching his face is Juliet. She is kneeling in front of him holding a torch. She looks at him with a worried expression on her face.

"James, are you okay?" She asks dropping the torch in the sand as she moves closer to check on him.

"I…you don't have dark eyes!" He says remembering the dark eyes that were looking at him when he woke up.

"Of course not." She says thinking that he's still delirious. "James, you collapsed when you reached the beach. You've been asleep for two days!"

"You've been fighting a strong fever." Juliet explained as she touched his forehead. "But now I think that you're going to be alright."

Sawyer tried to sit and Juliet helped him. He realized that he was naked underneath the blanket and barked. "What the hell! Where are my clothes?"

Juliet got up to get his clothes. "Bernard and I took off your clothes because of the fever and the ocean and Rose washed them for you. Here they are." She gave him the clothes.

"Are you hungry?" Sawyer's stomach made a loud noise before he answered and Juliet smiled. "I'll bring you something to eat, ok? I'll be right back."

Before she left the tent, Sawyer grasped her wrist and asked. "Juliet… the explosion…the ship? Was anyone rescued?"

She lowered her head and said. "That ship was not a rescue ship, it was meant to destroy us all."

When she left the tent, the truth suddenly hit Sawyer like a ton of bricks and he started to cry.

He thought about people dying in the explosion on the ship. His friends on the helicopter. How many survivors were there now?

Juliet returned soon and Sawyer hid his tears. She noticed that he'd been crying. She didn't say anything. "I brought you a bit of soup and some mangoes." She finally said.

"Thank you, Juliet." Sawyer said as he started to eat, grateful for the distraction. He was starving. "How many are we now?" He asked.

"Not many." Juliet sadly stated. "Some people couldn't make it to the ship, so they were still here and two people survived the explosion."

Sawyer's blue eyes, still wet with tears, were hopeful, until Juliet said.

"Jin, and a sailor named Ernie, survived the explosion.

They jumped into the water and swam away from the explosion. They made it to the beach floating on wreckage. I'm sorry about Kate, James." Juliet said.

Sawyer remained quiet. He kept eating, but his eyes were sad. When he finished eating he left the tent. He wanted to know who the people were that survived.

Bernard and Jin embraced Sawyer like a long lost friend. Sawyer observed Rose, Faraday, Charlotte and Miles who were members of the supposed rescue team.

He noticed six other people from the original survivors and the sailor that Juliet mentioned. The entire group consisted of 14 people.

"What about now, Juliet?" Sawyer asked after a short walk along the beach stretching his legs. "What are we supposed to do now?

"Survive." She said in resigned voice.

"Are we the only ones in this place now? He asked.

"I don't think so. As far as I know, Locke is the new leader of the Others and he has a group with him hiding in the jungle." Said Juliet.

"Yeah, well I think that Indiana Jones must be happy now!" Sawyer said. "He's finally the King of the World!...Well this world anyway!"

"But Locke's the opposite of Ben. He's promised to leave us alone." Juliet said.

"What happened to Ben?" Sawyer curiously asked.

"I talked with John 2 days ago and he told me that Ben moved the island and disappeared." Explained Juliet.

"Moved the island! What he hell are you talking about Juliet?" Sawyer asked.

"He's changed the island's location." Juliet answered. "And because of this, it's impossible to leave the island now. Nobody can find this island. We're not dead, but we're not really alive either, you know? We just exist. We're lost! Welcome to purgatory, James!"

Those words were the last thing Sawyer remembered hearing. Dark, ominous words that were embedded in his mind forever…like a bad omen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The days turned into weeks. The weeks turned into months. Life on the island never changed.

Ironically, it was quite different from the time when the other survivors were there. There were no adventures into the jungle or conflict with the Others. True to John Locke's word life on the island was very peaceful.

One morning, after Sawyer spent long hours reading a book that he had read a thousand times before, he decided to get bamboo. He was bored. The night fire on the beach had to be constantly replenished and cutting bamboo was like therapy for Sawyer.

This time, he didn't want to stay close to the beach so he wandered deeper into the jungle. Sawyer found a bamboo tree perfect for the bonfire and some repairs on his tent.

He removed his shirt as the heat was unbearable and started on his task, attacking the bamboo with his axe.

After awhile, he stopped for a rest. Sawyer leaned against a tree trunk and started to drink the water that he'd brought with him. He splashed his perspiring face.

Sawyer heard the sound of leaves and trees rustling. He got up to investigate the noise.

"Hello?" He called, waiting for someone to answer. It could be somebody from his own camp or maybe someone from Locke's group.

There were no more guns because there was no more need for them, but at that moment Sawyer wished he had a gun.

The rustling of leaves and trees was grew louder. Soon somebody would appear where he was. Sawyer gasped when he saw the brunette in front of him. The same cocky look in her eyes when she said. "Hey, Tex!"

"You…?" He choked on his own words and he asked himself if he was dreaming. The vision of the woman in front of him was unbelievable.

"Yeah, it's me." She said impatiently and with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Am I dreaming?" Asked Sawyer.

"I don't think so, cowboy, unless you have a habit of dreaming about me. That would be an interesting thing to find out about you." She laughed.

"But you're dead! Impossible! I saw you dead! Shot!" Sawyer exclaimed.

"So, are these the kind of dreams that you have about me?" She asked. "This isn't healthy, Sawyer!

She moved towards him and Sawyer stepped back. She laughed again. "Sawyer, are you afraid of me, man? No way!"

Sawyer closed his eyes and said. "Maybe if I count to five you'll disappear - because you're not real. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5!"

He opened his eyes again and she was still standing in the same place looking at him.

"Once upon a time I thought that you were crazy - maybe just a little. Are you insane?" She joked.

"All right! Then if you're really dead then can you explain to me who is buried in your grave in the cemetery on the beach?" Sawyer asked incredulously.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said as she moved away from him, returning to where she had originally appeared. Sawyer was still in shock but he followed her.

"Ana-Lucia! Ana-Lucia!" He called. But she was already gone. She'd disappeared into thin air. It was like she was never there but he wasn't going crazy! Ana-Lucia had been there talking with him.

"Ana-Lucia!" He cried out, his voice echoing in the forest. "Ana-Lucia!"

Then he heard somebody coming near again. Sawyer's heart beat faster and he hoped that Ana-Lucia would appear again but he saw Bernard and Jin carrying fish.

"Are you ok Sawyer?" Bernard asked. "We heard you screaming. I thought…well Jin and I swear that we heard you call for Ana-Lucia?"

"No. I was just singing too loud." Said Sawyer.

Jin showed the fish to him. "The lunch." Jin said in English. His English was improving everyday.

Bernard noted that something was wrong with Sawyer but didn't say anything about it.

"Let's go for lunch, guys." Said Bernard. "Rose and Juliet are preparing the fruit and vegetables."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours after lunch, Sawyer was still thinking about what had happened in the jungle. Could he really be going crazy? It had seemed so real to see Ana-Lucia Cortez again. She was the same infuriating woman as always.

After he'd seen Ana, even if was one of The Island's crazy illusions like the horse that he and Kate saw in the jungle, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Sawyer concluded that he really missed Ana-Lucia and these memories came to his mind. Especially, back to that delicious afternoon when she made love with him and stole his gun.

That day he'd hated her, but when he found her dead in the hatch later, he felt sad..like something had been torn from him.

For sometime after he'd wondered how things could have been between them if she hadn't died.

Afterwards he'd survived another tragedy with the destruction of the fake rescue ship only to be stuck on that unbearable island again.

Days turned into nights and they were all the same. Sometimes Sawyer thought that he couldn't do this anymore. He wanted to escape from that island. What if he tried to swim home!

But his meeting with Ana-Lucia in the jungle brought him hope. A good feeling of something bright and new. Hope! Sawyer wondered if he went back to the same place would she appear to him again?

"Do you want to play ping-pong?" Charlotte asked holding two rackets. Living so close together on that island allowed everyone to become closer….even friends!

"Not today!" Sawyer answered. "I prefer to talk."

"So you're feeling sociable today?" Charlotte asked with her strong British accent. She smiled as she dropped the rackets into the sand and sat beside him.

"I'm trying." Sawyer said with a smirk.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about? Asked Charlotte.

Sawyer thought for a few seconds, then asked. "If you see a person who you know is dead does that mean you are you going crazy?"

"Not in this island, I guess." Said Charlotte. "Why? Are you seeing ghosts in the jungle?"

"No. I was just thinking. You know? I'm bored!" Charlotte laughed.

"Like Daniel." Charlotte said. "He keeps writing in his journal every day believing that someday we are going to leave this miserable island."

"Let the guy have a little hope! Maybe he's better off than than we are in that regard!" Sawyer defended Daniel.

When the beach became dark Sawyer decided to return to the place where he saw Ana-Lucia. Nobody worried when people walked in the jungle at night anymore because now it was safe. Besides no one would know that he was even gone.

People said that John Locke was a hero because he was responsible for stopping everything bad that had happened to the survivors, including the black smoke monster.

Sawyer entered the jungle and returned to the exact place where he had seen Ana-Lucia before. When he arrived there, he called her name until he became tired. She didn't come.

Sawyer was frustrated but he didn't want to return to the beach yet. He sat down against a tree trunk and fell sleep. He awoke hours later but he wasn't at the same place that he'd been before. He was leaning against a different tree in front of the waterfall. Rubbing his eyes, he stood up and looked around.

It was very dark. The torch that he'd brought with him was out. He could hear the sound of someone swimming in the waterfall.

"Who's there?" Sawyer asked. Nobody answered.

Sawyer lit the torch again using his old lighter. The jungle lit up around him and he could see a woman emerging from water.

Because of the poor lighting and the drowsy effects from his sleep she looked like a beautiful goddess from another world to him.

"Ana-Lucia!" Sawyer called relieved. He'd never seen her look so beautiful before. Her dark hair was longer than he remembered. She was wearing a white dress that was wet and glued to her body, revealing every detail of her curves.

Sawyer admired her firm breasts against the damp cloth, her slim waist, her hips and the voluptuous shadow of her intimacy, forming a provocative triangle between her legs.

Ana-Lucia came over to him and touched his arm gently. Sawyer's body trembled with her touch. Ana smiled. "Are you still afraid of me, Cowboy?"

No. He wasn't afraid. It was another feeling entirely. Sawyer didn't want to think at that moment. His arms moved around Ana's waist pulling her closer to him. He could feel the wet fabric of her dress as he caressed her warm skin.

If he was dreaming, Sawyer didn't want to wake up. He wanted to dream forever!

Sawyer's one hand remained firm against her waist while his other hand went up and caressed her face. His hand delicately moved across her cheek and into Ana's hair as he pulled her into a searing kiss.

When their lips touched, Sawyer felt something else that he wasn't ready for. A feeling of pleasure and emotion so overwhelming that he could barely breathe.

His lips left her fleshy lips so that he could catch his breath. Sawyer kissed her mouth again, feeling that incredible sweet taste that he hadn't remembered when he'd kissed her the first time in the jungle.

That moment with her in the jungle had been incredible but nothing compared to what he was experiencing with her now. Sawyer had never felt passion and desire like this before.

Gradually, their kisses became more intense. Sawyer heard Ana-Lucia moan between his kisses and he became more anxious and excited. His hands roamed every inch of her body. He caressed her breasts, her firm bottom and her thighs.

She removed his shirt and gave him intimate little kisses and bites along his chest. Sawyer grasped her firmly at her waist and raised her wet dress high over her head. The friction of the fabric against his body was driving him crazy, but Sawyer needed to feel her skin on his.

He finally removed her dress and Sawyer could see Ana-Lucia naked in the moonlight.

"Sawyer…" Ana cried his name as he laid her down near the rocks by the waterfall.

Sawyer removed the rest of his clothes and lay down on top of Ana. He was feeling as if they were the only two people on the island. He began to kiss her mouth and her neck. He tenderly caressed her breasts and held her gently at her waist.

Sawyer parted her legs using his knees and plunged deep inside of her wet body. Ana surrendered to him.

Their bodies moved together with the same rhythmic motion as their hearts. Sawyer and Ana moaned into each other. They didn't stop kissing…their lips never parted. Their hands interlaced desperately as if trying to prevent their bodies from parting.

"I love you!" Ana whispered into his ear.

Sawyer was unable to respond as a wild moan escaped from his lips as the pleasure that he was feeling inside her sweet body was indescribable. Sawyer started to move faster within Ana. She screamed with intense pleasure. When his orgasm arrived, Sawyer thought that he would die of pleasure inside her.

"Come back to me, Sawyer! Come back!" Ana-Lucia cried when she reached her own climax. Sawyer embraced her, saying. "But it was you that left me, Chica!"

"No!" Ana replied moving gently away from him. "You left me, you left us all, Sawyer!"

Ana's words didn't make sense. Nothing made sense! Sawyer had just had incredible sex with a woman that should be dead. He had to be dreaming. There simply was no other explanation!

"You are beautiful…so beautiful..why didn't I realize this before? Why did you have to leave me Ana-Lucia?" He asked caressing her face, her breasts, her waist and then her legs.

He wanted to make sure that the woman in his arms was real.

"I've got to go now." Ana said. Sawyer didn't want her to leave.

"No! Please Lucy! Come with me back to the beach. I'm so lonely on this damn island. I want you with me, baby. We can live in my shelter. We can be together." Sawyer pleaded.

"We can't be together!" She replied rising from the ground and starting to put on her white dress. "I really have to go now but I'll see you tomorrow."

"You'll be here tomorrow? Same place?" Sawyer desperately asked.

"Yes! Always." She answered as she gave him a good-bye kiss.

Ana-Lucia returned to the water and disappeared under the waterfall. Sawyer was amazed. Who was Ana-Lucia? A mermaid or a water goddess?

Definitely, he wasn't dreaming! He couldn't be. Ana was real. He could still smell her and remember the touch of her warm body against his.

"I'm going crazy!" Sawyer mumbled to himself.

Sawyer went back to the beach. The following day he was ready and looking forward to his meeting with Ana. He didn't say anything about what had happened in the waterfall to anyone.

Juliet noticed that he was different somehow. He was smiling all day long. Even so, she didn't ask him what's going on.

When night finally arrived Sawyer returned to the waterfall and waited for Ana-Lucia. She didn't take long to appear and they made love again, with more passion than the night before.

Again Sawyer didn't want her to leave but Ana kept saying that she couldn't stay and they'd meet again the following night.

They started meeting every night at the waterfall. Nothing mattered to Sawyer except meeting with Ana.

Sawyer was charmed by her. Completely and utterly in love and he couldn't hide this anymore. People in the camp had no idea what was happening with Sawyer.

One night Ana and Sawyer were bathing together after making love when Sawyer asked. "Analulu, why don't you come with me to the beach? Why do you keep leaving me alone in this jungle?"

"Because it's destiny." She answered.

"I don't believe in destiny!" Sawyer replied.

"Are you sure about that?" Ana asked holding him close to her with her thighs under the water. "Don't you think that it was destiny to fall here on this island and to be in this place now?

"Maybe…but now that we're stranded, why can't we stay together on this island?" He asked.

"Because it's impossible here!" Ana replied.

"Impossible here?" Sawyer was puzzled.

Sawyer thought about Ana's words for the next few days. He was too preoccupied to notice that his friends from camp were worried about him.

Juliet was the first to talk with him, asking if he was ok.

"I'm just great!" He said grinning. Sawyer's response made Juliet even more concerned. His sarcasm meant that something was up with him. She'd learnt that living with him for so long on that damn island.

One night, Bernard, Jin and Daniel decided follow Sawyer into the jungle. However, before the group left the beach to follow Sawyer, Miles said to them. "I know what Sawyer is doing in the jungle. He's meeting a woman every night."

"Who?" Bernard asked. "Someone from Locke's group?"

"No." Miles replied. "A woman named Ana-Lucia."

Bernard and Jin look each other. "Ana-Lucia is dead! Said a surprised Jin.

"Exactly." Said Miles.

Despite that absurd information that Sawyer was meeting a dead woman every night, they followed him into the jungle. They found Sawyer at the waterfall, alone, kneeling in front of the water, with tears in his eyes.

"Sawyer, are you all right?" Daniel asked.

"She didn't come tonight." He sorrowfully said. "Why are you following me? She didn't come because you idiots followed me here! My baby is scared!"

"Are you talking about Ana-Lucia?" Bernard asked. He felt incredibly sorry for Sawyer. The man was losing his mind.

Sawyer doesn't say anything. He just sat there quietly.

"Ana-Lucia is dead, Sawyer! I'm sorry but nothing is going to change this fact!" Bernard said trying to bring Sawyer back to reality.

Sawyer just ignored his words and slowly wandered back to the beach leaving his friends at the waterfall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia never returned after that night. There were no more nights of passion with Sawyer and this became increasingly difficult for him to accept.

He became physically and emotionally ill. He began to die inside little by little. He was unable to manage his grief waiting for Ana-Lucia come back to the waterfall to meet him again.

Sawyer's heart was broken.

The entire camp became sad for him. There was nothing that anyone could do to help Sawyer. Ana-Lucia was dead and nothing anyone did or said would ever change this fact.

One afternoon, Sawyer was desperately hurting. He asked that Juliet, Bernard, Rose and Jin go with him to the cemetery on the beach where Ana-Lucia was buried.

The group went with Sawyer but when they realized what he intended to do they tried to stop him.

"Let Ana rest in peace, Sawyer!" Said Juliet.

"Sawyer! Ana is dead. Michael shot her. Don't you remember? If you uncover her nothing will change!" Bernard desperately said.

"She's not dead!" Sawyer cried, holding a shovel, ready to start digging.

"If this is the only way for Sawyer to accept the fact that Ana is dead then we have to let him do this." Rose said.

They stayed to watch as Sawyer began to dig Ana-Lucia's grave. When he finished they all discovered that there was no body inside of the grave.

"Oh my God!" Exclaimed Rose. "Where is her body?"

"I told you all that she wasn't dead!" Sawyer said with conviction. "I need to find her!"

"Sawyer!" Cried Juliet.

Sawyer ran into the jungle shouting her name. "Ana-Luciaaaa! Ana-Luciaaaa!"

He ran faster and stopped at the end of a steep cliff and looked down at the ocean under his feet.

Nothing made sense anymore. He was stranded on an island forever and had fallen in love with a "ghost" that he couldn't find.

What reason was there to live? Sawyer walked a few steps closer to the edge of the cliff.

He looked up and saw Ana-Lucia in front of him. She was wearing the same white dress that had made her look so innocent and yet so seductive at the same time.

"What are you doing, Sawyer?" Ana asked.

"Why did you leave me? Why won't you come back to the waterfall?" Sawyer pleaded.

"Because, everyone knows about us now. It's not safe there anymore!" She calmly stated.

"But I want you Ana! I need you so much!" Sawyer cried.

"No! You have to forget about me and go back to your friends!" Ana said.

"I can't!" He said as he walked one more step closer to the ledge.

"Don't do this Sawyer! If you do it, everything that you know, the people in this island will disappear forever!" Ana desperately tried to convince him.

"I don't care about this life anymore if I can't have you in it! I love you Ana-Lucia." Sawyer cried.

Those were Sawyer's last words Sawyer said before he leaped off of the ledge. He left everything on that island behind for Ana-Lucia.

He could hear the voices of his friends screaming for him but the ocean was calling for him now and he let himself fall.

Sawyer closed his eyes and his world became dark.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Nine o'clock.

Andrea, the most experienced nurse on the unit at St. Sebastian Hospital, heard the alarm of the machine that monitored the patient in room 815.

He'd been in a coma for years. It was unlikely that he would ever awaken…and now…a miracle? Three years later he was awake!

The doctors and his family were called immediately. It was the most amazing news in years, at St. Sebastian Hospital.

However, after a few days, even with family visiting the patient, he still seemed confused. He didn't know where he was and kept asking how he had gotten off of the island.

He was in shock when the doctors informed him that he'd had surgery on his spine three years before. His surgeon, Dr. Jack Shephard had come to see him all of these years later.

"Jack!" What are you doing here?" Sawyer surprisedly asked. "Where's Kate? I thought that you had died in the explosion!"

Dr. Shephard couldn't understand what his patient was talking about and gave him a contemplative look.

"I can understand how hard it is to wake up after all of these years in a coma, Mr. Sawyer…" Dr. Shephard began…

"What!" Sawyer said shocked.

"Yes. You had a serious car accident." Said Jack.

"No!" Saywer insisted.

"It's understandable that you'd be very confused now but you'll start to remember soon." Explained Dr. Jack.

"No! I've been on an island because of a plane crash! I killed myself because I couldn't live in that place anymore! I jumped off of a cliff because the woman that I love couldn't stay with me." Sawyer firmly stated.

"Kate?" Jack asked trying to help him.

"No, not Kate. She loves you! I killed myself because I wanted to be with Ana-Lucia. I met her on the island." Sawyer said.

"Ana-Lucia…?" Jack pronounced her name slowly trying to remember something, then he smiled and asked. "Oh, I see. Are you talking about Ana-Lucia Cortez?"

"Yes, I'm talking about her!" Sawyer's heart accelerated. "Do you remember her?" He asked.

"Of course." Jack answered. "She saved your life! She was the cop that rescued you from the car the night of your accident. She arrived at the hospital with you, too."

Everything made sense to Sawyer at that moment. Ana-Lucia's every word.

Nothing that happened on that island was real. His mind had created another world. An island where he existed during his coma. Every scenario and most of people in the island were created by him.

It was incredible and it frightened him at the same time.

"Ana-Lucia. You know, she used to come here and visit you all of the time hoping that you'd wake up." Jack said. "She never gave up on you."

Sawyer's eyes glistened with tears when Jack told him that.

"How can I find her? Does she already know that I'm awake?" Sawyer excitedly asked.

"Well, I tried to tell her but I've discovered that she's moved out of town." Jack answered.

"I need to see her!" Sawyer pleaded as he tried to get up out of the bed.

"Not yet." Jack ordered. "You have to stay in the hospital a bit longer and then freedom! Finally! Welcome back!"

Exactly five days later, against his mother's insistence that that he stay with her and rest, Sawyer left in search of Ana-Lucia.

Jack found out that she'd moved to San Diego and he gave Sawyer her address. Sawyer got into his mother's car and drove to San Diego.

Sawyer was looking forward to seeing her again…but this time in the real world!

When Sawyer finally located her building, he was terrified to call for her on the intercom. Soon, an elderly man exited the front door of the building and Sawyer took advantage of this to enter.

He arrived at her apartment door and took a deep breath in before ringing the bell. His hands were cold and trembling because he was so nervous.

In his mind, Sawyer was praying that she was alone - waiting for him. He would die if she was married or living with someone else.

Finally, Ana-Lucia opened the door and he said. "I think that you are my guardian angel."

She was wearing a t-shirt and sweat pants. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail. Ana looked even more beautiful than he remembered at the waterfall because now she was real!

"Oh my God!" She gasped trying to keep herself from collapsing onto the floor. "I can't believe you're here! I thought that I would never see you awake…I…"

"I came back to you, my love. I came back for you! You told me that you'd wait for me. I remember hearing your voice saying that everything was going to be alright." Sawyer explained.

"I remember your beautiful dark eyes looking at me…taking care of me at that accident, taking care of me at the hospital…" Sawyer said with such intense emotion.

Ana put her hands over her mouth and started to cry before saying. "I love you." She realized that she had been falling in love with him since she began visiting him regularly at the hospital.

Sawyer remembered her whispering those words of love gently into his ear the last time that she'd been in the hospital with him, before she'd moved to San Diego.

She'd moved away because it was too painful for her to keep watching him not wake up. He couldn't stay in his coma, so far from her. She said that she was alive here in this world and that he couldn't stay there in his world all alone…he had to come to her for them to be together.

Sawyer couldn't wait for an invitation inside any longer and he took her into his arms as he entered her apartment. They kissed. A long, intense and passionate kiss that united them for the first time in the same world but a kiss that each knew had already happened before in both of their minds.

Before they both realized what was happening they found themselves on the couch totally undressed, their bodies intertwined, loving each other with urgency…with desperation.

They were in love.

"Don't ever, ever leave me again!" Ana pleaded. Sawyer gently wiped her tears with his thumb as he slowly loved her one more time.

Outside, a warm rain was falling and a man with big blue eyes and a sarcastic smile stood under an umbrella as he looked into Ana's apartment window.

He was satisfied about what he had accomplished. Now in this moment, in this world, Sawyer and Ana-Lucia were happy. They were together.

To move the island had been a good thing in the end.

End

**Thanks to doublell!!!**


End file.
